Kostos: The Saga Continues
by Hillton
Summary: Formerly The Saga of Kostos This is my verision of the continuing story of Lena and Kostos of The Sisterhood of the Travelng Pants. I hated how the author ended it, and decided to take it into my own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Saga of Kostos  
  
Lena hadn't heard from Kostos since they parted in Greece about two months ago. She hadn't bothered to send him a letter either. But now, the pain had gone down, and she found herself wondering more about his welfare and the welfare of his family. She decided to send him a letter.   
  
Kostos,  
  
How are you and your wife? I hope you are both doing well and the baby is happy and healthy. I'm getting back to normal now. Seems as if I'm basically over the shock. Know this, I'm not over you, nor do I think I'll ever be.   
  
Lena  
  
  
  
The letter was short and chummy. She hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. She wasn't obsessing over him at all anymore.   
  
Lena received a reply in twenty days. Which meant Kostos had replied a day or so after he read her letter. Lena didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.  
  
  
  
Lena,  
  
I'm glad you wrote. I decided to wait until you wrote before trying to contact you. Mariana seems to be doing well. The doctors say that she is having twins! I know I'm being a gentleman, but part of me wishes this was America. I could send her money, have visitation, be with you, and be done with it. I know this is what I have to do.   
  
We have finally moved into our own home. I put the address on the envelope. I hope someday that you can come to visit us here as my friend. I want you to know my children and my wife. I'll make sure to send you a picture of them when they are born.   
  
Still loving you,  
  
Kostos.  
  
Lena wrote back immediately. She wanted her emotions to be fresh in her mind as she wrote the letter.  
  
Kostos,  
  
I'm glad everyone is well, and I'm glad I decided to write too. I can't wait for the pictures. I don't think I ever actually said congratulations to you about the children, but now I will. Congratulations. Do you know what gender they'll be? I hope if you have a boy, that he is as handsome as you.   
  
I'm doing well here too. Its my last year of high school, and almost everything is going pretty well. Bee is back to normal, and so am I. Carmen and her mom have stopped bickering, and Tibby is Tibby. Effie says to say hi to you. She got the mail when your letter came, so I had to tell her that I was talking to you again. She says she is proud of me. I'm proud too, you know how much of a mess I was last month. I've progressed so far. Bee, Tibby and Carmen don't know that I'm writing you yet, I really need to tell them. Or should I?   
  
There isn't much more to say, except that I have homework to do. What I wouldn't do to be done with education.  
  
Love,  
  
Lena  
  
Lena,  
  
You should tell your friends, they deserve to know. Especially if they've gotten you through all this with me. In fact, tell them hello from me. I haven't told Mariana yet, and I feel bad about it. She doesn't know about us at all, and I don't plan on telling her about our past. Only our present. I have made a promise to myself to tell her when your next letter comes. She got the mail today, and was suspicious about the hand addressed letter all the way from the United States.  
  
The doctors think the babies will be a boy and a girl. Mariana is hoping that the doctors are right or that the babies are both girls. I hope we have at least one boy, despite the fact that I still do not want to be a father. I have so much more life to live, and I don't want to live it as a father, not yet. As I keep telling myself, I'm being a gentleman. If I didn't do this, everyone I love would shun me. How could I have been so stupid?  
  
Kostos  
  
Lena felt tears welling up in her eyes. He was so unhappy, and he had to put a happy face on for the world. She felt honored that he shared all this juiciness with her, but who else was there to share it to? She decided to get the sisterhood together during the weekend so that she could tell them that they were corresponding.  
  
"Hey Carma?" she said over the phone.  
  
"Hey Lenny!"  
  
"I'm going to have you Tibs and Bee over on Saturday, okay?"  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?" Carmen sensed sadness in her friend's voice.  
  
"I'll tell you all on Saturday. Its not my sadness. I'm sad for another person."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" Carmen asked tenderly.  
  
"Nah," replied Lena, "I'm fine. Just tell the others when you see them."  
  
"Okay," Carmen said in the 'she is a crazed lunatic tone'  
  
"Umm, I gotta go, bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye," replied Carmen sadly.  
  
Lena almost dreaded the slumber party on Saturday, but she promised that herself would tell them.   
  
Carmen was the one who brought it up, "So what were you going to tell us Len?"  
  
"Oh, umm," Lena faltered, "I am," she paused, "I'm writing Kostos again."  
  
"Why?" asked Tibby dimly.  
  
"I wanted to know how he was doing about at the middle of the month, so I wrote him a letter."  
  
"And how is he?" asked Bee.  
  
"Unhappy," Lena summed it up, "He loves me more than her, but he's doing his duty."  
  
"Greeks have so many more morals than Americans do," scoffed Carmen.  
  
Lena ignored the comment and continued, "I think its sweet. Anyway, with me he has an outlet for his emotions that he didn't have before. All the Greeks would have shun him if they knew what he is thinking and how bitter he is."  
  
"That's a good thing?" and Bridget.  
  
"I'm being a friend in a time that he needs one," said Lena firmly.  
  
"I'm not sure if its a good idea," added Tibby.  
  
"I agree with Lena," stated Bridget, "He needs someone that is detached from his society."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Lena.  
  
"I think you're acting like Bee," stated Tibby, "This is something like she would do."  
  
"I take offense to that!" exclaimed Bridget as loud as she could due to the late hour.  
  
"I do too!" added Lena.  
  
"See?" asked Tibby.  
  
Both the girls turned their back at Tibby. Then they heard some snoring. Because it was nearly two a.m., Carmen started to fall asleep.  
  
"Carmen!" yelled Lena irritatedly.  
  
"What?" yawned Carmen, "Can't I just go to sleep?"  
  
"Whatever," sighed Lena as she shut her eyes too. They fell asleep divided about Kostos. No matter what her friends thought, Lena would continue to write Kostos.  
  
Dear Kostos,  
  
If you are reading this, the next letter has come. Have you told your wife that you're corresponding with a friend from the states? If not, do it as soon as you're done reading this letter. I told my friends at a sleep-over Yesterday. Now its your turn.  
  
My friend Bee has a twin brother named Perry. They're really not the best of friends. I hope your kids are better at getting along with eachother than they are. As for your stupidity, it was a stupid move. I won't deny that. Many people in the United States do the same thing, but they don't make the choice that you made. I think its commendable that you're doing this. As for the blackmail of all the people you love shunning you if you didn't do what you're doing, you forgot one person. Me. I wouldn't shun you, but then again, if they were shunning you, you'd probably be running off with me. I hope you are comforted by the fact that I'm here for you. Whenever you feel you can't tell something to the Greeks, you can tell me if you want to.   
  
When are the babies due? I want to make sure I have some sort of present for you when they're due.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Lena.  
  
A letter came just over two weeks later.  
  
Lena,   
  
The babies are due in the end of January. That's very soon, isn't it? I told Mariana about the letters I get every two weeks from you. I also told her how we met. I left out the middle of our history. I hope you told your friends.   
  
I'm sorry for being so sad and bitter in my letters. The truth is I'm scarred of being a father. I am glad I have you to share this with. No one else would listen to me when I was talking about my insecurities. They would tell me that I needed to suck it up and be a man.  
  
Kostos.   
  
Kostos,  
  
I'm happy to hear all your griping. I know you have a lot to deal with right now. I did tell my friends about my writing you. Tibby and Carmen think its bad for my fragile psyche, but Bridget agrees with me. I know Tibs and Carma will come around. I'm glad you told Mariana. I would have left out the parts you left out if I were you too.   
  
I've enclosed some baby clothes and toys for you, Mariana and the babies. In hope you enjoy then.   
  
Much Love,  
  
Lena.  
  
Around mid-January, Lena's Grandmother called her.  
  
"Hello Lena!" she said joyfully.  
  
"Hi Grandma, how are you?"  
  
"I am fine, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Why are you calling?"  
  
"Can't I call my family?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Your voice says there is more," said Lena warily.  
  
"Poor Kostos," she said simply.  
  
"Why 'poor Kostos'?" asked Lena in a scarred tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"His wife died in childbirth. He has two babies to raise on his own."  
  
"When were they born?" she asked.  
  
"Yesterday. Kostos told me to call you and ask if you could come to Greece."  
  
"Why?" asked Lena dumbly, even though she knew why.  
  
"He needs support and friendship. He told me that you two have been writing each other."  
  
"Yes, we have."  
  
"He has sent a ticket through very expensive mail. It should come tomorrow. The flight is the day after tomorrow. He could only afford to send for you, so you will travel alone."  
  
"Okay Grandma, tell him that I'm coming. I just need to get all my homework, tell my friends, and pack. If he needs me, he'll get me."  
  
"Good Lena, I will go now to tell him."  
  
"'bye Grandma," replied Lena.  
  
"Good bye Lena," she said as she hung up.  
  
Lena was in shock, so she hung up the phone and dialed Bee.   
  
"Bee!!!" she yelled.  
  
"What!?!" asked Bridget in a shocked tone.  
  
"I'm going to Greece in two days!"  
  
"Why? Did your Grandma die?" asked Bridget.  
  
"No, but someone else did!" said Lena still yelling.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Grandma called today to tell me that Kostos's wife died in child birth. The doctors say she had a heart abnormality that they didn't detect. Kostos wants me to come and comfort him. He is sending a ticket by express mail, and it should come tomorrow. I leave the day after that. It just gives me enough time to get my homework from my classes and pack."  
  
"Slow down and breath," said Bridget slowly.  
  
"Thanks, that's a little better. I have to call Carma and Tibs now. I'll talk to you when I get back. Or, I'll write if I'm there spending all the days I can be absent per semester in Greece."  
  
"Good luck Lenny. Have a safe flight."  
  
"Bye Bee."  
  
"'Bye Lena."  
  
Lena hung up and called Carmen quite quickly.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow is the last day I'll be going to school for a while," Lena said quickly after Carmen picked up and said hello.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to Greece."  
  
"Why?" asked Carmen.  
  
"My Grandma called today to tell me that Kostos's wife died in child birth. The doctors say she had a heart abnormality that they didn't detect. Kostos wants me to come and comfort him. He is sending a ticket by express mail, and it should come tomorrow. I leave the day after that, very early. It just gives me enough time to get my homework from my classes and pack," spouted Lena.  
  
Carmen was dumb struck, "Wow. He really did need you and your letters."  
  
"I'll write, and then I'll call you when I get back," Lena continued to spout, not even acknowledging Carmen's response, "Have to call Tibby before I go to sleep tonight, so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Len, good... have..." Carmen faltered, "I can't say good luck, because you don't need it, and I can't say have a good time, what should I say?"  
  
"Good bye is enough," sighed Lena, "'bye."  
  
Finally, Lena called Tibby, and said the same things that she had to Bee and Carmen. Then she told her parents. She knew they'd be the hardest, so she spouted all the information.  
  
"I'm going to Greece in day after tomorrow because Grandma called today to tell me that Kostos's wife died in child birth. The doctors say she had a heart abnormality that they didn't detect. Kostos wants me to come and comfort him. I've been writing him since the middle of September. He is sending a ticket by express mail, and it should come tomorrow. I leave the day after that, very early. It just gives me enough time to get my homework from my classes and pack. I've already told Bridget, Carmen and Tibby."  
  
Her parents starred dumbly, "We can't stop you," he mother said, "I'll write a note to school for you."  
  
"A note for what?" asked Effie who had just walked into the kitchen.  
  
Lena spouted the answer once more, and then added, "I'm going to go take a shower then go to sleep. Goodnight."  
  
Lena went into school the next morning very tired. She hadn't slept much that night. She walked like a zombie to the office and handed them her note.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Here is your official note for your teachers. The maximum amount of days you can be gone is fourteen school days," said the secretary quickly.  
  
Lena thanked her and then continued on to class. Before each class she gave the teachers the note. Each of them asked her to come by after school. Lena had expected that to happen, so she took the car this morning despite her disheveled state.  
  
When she got home, she packed a rather large suit case. It had to be large to put all of the textbooks for the classes she had to keep up with in it. 'I wish I had the pants' she thought to herself. Would the sisterhood allow a non-seasonal travel for the pants? She would call them and ask.  
  
She decided it would be more effective to pay the fee for conference calling than to call each of her friends separately.  
  
"Can I have the jeans?" she asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know," replied Carmen in a joking manner, "They are the love pants, you might end up doing it with a twenty year old widower of 4 days."  
  
"They're summer pants," added Tibby, "We all agreed on that."  
  
"But we never thought this was going to happen," stated Carmen.  
  
"Bee are you still there?" asked Lena.  
  
"I think we should make an exception," said Bee.  
  
"I agree," said Carmen instantly.  
  
"Tibby?" asked Lena.  
  
"I know how they helped me with Bailey. You need the pants."  
  
"I'll bring them over after my date tonight," said Carmen.  
  
"Thanks, you guys are the greatest," said Lena in a sentimental fashion.  
  
They said their good-byes, and then hung up. Lena still had a little packing to do, and she couldn't wait for the pants.  
  
When Lena was done packing, but still pants-less, she decided to call her Grandmother to tell her she was ready and would be going on the flight as planned. Maybe she could ask for the number she could reach Kostos at.  
  
"Hello, Grandma."  
  
"Lena! Is everything in order? Your flight leaves in five hours."  
  
"I'm just waiting on a piece of clothing from a friend. It should be here any minute."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Grandma, where can I call Kostos at? Where is he right now?"  
  
"He is with his Grandparents, and they are with us. He is here now."  
  
"May I speak with him?"  
  
"He is standing here asking the same question."  
  
"Good," Lena replied.  
  
"Here he is!" her Grandma said proudly.  
  
"Hello," Kostos said sadly.  
  
"Hey Kostos. I'm sorry to hear about your wife."  
  
"Lena, I'm glad you are coming," he said firmly.  
  
"Thank you Kostos. I'm glad I'm coming too. I want to be there for you," replied Lena.  
  
"Thank you Lena. It means a lot to me that you'll miss school for me."  
  
"School-Smool," joked Lena, "How are the babies?" she asked solemnly.  
  
"They are fine. Your Grandmother is holding one and mine is holding the other."  
  
"What are their names?" she asked tenderly.  
  
"The boy is named after me. Mariana and I discussed this before she died. The girl is named after my Grandmother, Calligenia."  
  
"That's nice," said Lena.   
  
"So you recieved the tickets right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. My flight leaves in just under five hours. I'm leaving for the airport in two hours."  
  
"Good," said Kostos.  
  
"Yes. It'll be the first time I've been on a plane alone," Lena stated as the doorbell rang, "Should go. The pants I asked my friend to let me borrow just got here. Effie is getting the door, but I still should go talk to Carmen."  
  
"All right," he said reluctantly, "I can't wait until you are here."  
  
"Me too Kostos," sighed Lena, "'bye until then."  
  
"Good bye Lena," Kostos said sadly before hanging up.   
  
Lena walked into the living room. Carmen was sitting on the couch waiting for her, "Hey," she said quietly.  
  
"Hi," replied Carmen in an equally soft tone, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I just got off the phone with Kostos. He is staying with his Grandparents. They were at my Grandma's house when I called her."  
  
"Here are the pants," said Carmen handing over a brown paper package.  
  
"Thanks," sighed Lena, "How was your date?"  
  
"Same old thing," replied Carmen, "I have to go. I told my mom I'd be home by ten, and its like ten-thirty."  
  
"Do you want to call her from here?" Lena offered.  
  
"Sure," said Carmen walking to the phone.  
  
After she called her mom, Carmen said, "She said she'd forgive me, and she understood that I needed to help you before you left. She told me that I should start heading home in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay. That's nice."  
  
"She's been nice after I helped her with David last summer. Things are getting serious lately."  
  
"So I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah, have a good time in Greece. I mean as good of a time as you can."  
  
"Thanks," smiled Lena  
  
They walked to the door together, then Lena walked Carmen to her car. After Carmen left, Lena packed the pants and brought her suitcase and carry on downstairs into the living room. She sat down on the couch to try to tack a nap before she left, but wasn't successful. Her parents made her stop trying to nap half an hour before she was leaving for the airport. She yawned as she loaded the car, and then they went to the airport.  
  
After a long flight, Lena landed in Greece. Her Grandma picked her up at the airport and they went to Kostos's Grandparents' house where he was staying. Kostos was very happy to see her.  
  
"Lena!" he exclaimed, "Thank you for coming!"  
  
"Like I said, I couldn't dream of not coming," Lena replied softly.   
  
"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked, "I'd like to get away for a few moments, and talk to you."  
  
"Yes, that sounds fun," smiled Lena.  
  
"Just let me tell my Grandmother," He said walking into the kitchen. Then he turned his attention to his Grandma, "I am going for a walk with Lena. I just put the babies down for a nap, and they shouldn't wake while I'm gone. If either one does, its probably their diaper."  
  
Lena smiled, he fell into the role of Father more smoothly than she thought. They walked out the door, and started walking aimlessly.  
  
"You seem to be a good father," Lena said nicely.  
  
"I learn quickly. I wouldn't be as good if not for my Grandparents and your Grandmother. They are good teachers."  
  
"and humble," Lena added with a smile.  
  
"The truth is Lena, I've been miserable. I know I did not want a wife, but that's not the reason I did not want a wife. I did not want to be a father either. I wasn't ready, and I still do not think I am. I am being punished for my bad choices."  
  
"Yes, people your age shouldn't have children, and it was a terrible tragedy that your wife died. Think of it as a blessing in disguise. I'm here, and I'm here to help. I'll help you with your children as much as I can. I can come back in the summer and help some more."  
  
"You are here. I don't think I could stand being without you in this time of trial. In September, when you turn eighteen, will you marry me? We can be a family."  
  
"In September, when I turn eighteen, I'll be going off to college. I can't stay here until after college. You'd have to come with me. Plus, I'm scarred to get married so early in life. As you said, I have so much more life to live."  
  
"I know first hand that it can be scary. It will be less scary if you help me, and we do this together. As for the college, for you, and your help with parenting, I would be glad to go anywhere with you."  
  
"Even though I really scarred, I'm glad you asked. I'd be happy to marry you. We can't announce our engagement right away. Wouldn't it look bad if you got engaged to me 3 days after your wife died?" said Lena, "Even if you did get engaged to me 3 days after you wife died. I mean we should at least wait until the excitement dies down."  
  
"We know we both kept on loving each other, but it would not be right for the community to know that. I agree that we'll wait until summer. I can work to get you a ring, and you can continue in school. Then, we will find an apartment near your college and live there with the children."  
  
"My Grandmother will be happy. She tried to set us up last summer, and it worked," smiled Lena, "She really likes you."  
  
"She really likes you too," Kostos smiled back.  
  
"She has to like me," said Lena laughing, "I'm her granddaughter."  
  
"Your Grandmother likes you much more than your sister."  
  
"Grandmothers are supposed to like all their grandchildren equally."  
  
"They do, at least to their grandchildren's faces," laughed Kostos, "Lena," he changed his tone to a more serious one, "Will you promise to be faithful to me, even when we are an ocean apart?"  
  
"Yes," smiled Lena with tears in her eyes, "If you are to me."  
  
"I will," smiled Kostos.  
  
They found a secretive place and kissed a passionate kiss. Then they walked back to Kostos's grandparents' house smiling. When the twins awoke from their nap, Lena offered to help Kostos with whatever needed to be helped with. She changed Calligenia and then fed her. Then Lena lulled her to sleep by rocking her and singing. At one point, Kostos looked over to her and saw how well she interacted with Calligenia. He smiled a wide smile. Lena saw him looking over and smiled back. This silent flirtation was how they dealt with the challenges of parenthood. Those smiles were for their secret engagement, and their future together as a family.   
  
Right after Lena and Kostos got engaged, Lena sent the pants home to Carmen with a note attached.  
  
  
  
Carma,   
  
I'm sending the pants to you now because I no longer need them. I have gotten through my first two days here with the pants on. I will tell you, Tibby and Bee all about it when I get back.   
  
Until then,  
  
Lenny.  
  
Lena left all too soon. She went back to the grind of high school, and lived for the letters and occasional phone calls from Kostos telling about the cute things the babies did. Frequently, there was a picture or two of them in the envelope with the letter. Lena put all the pictures she got from Kostos and ones she got when she was in Greece into a secret photo album that no one knew about but Carmen, Tibby, Bridget and herself. Lena told her friends what had happened in Greece the moment she got back. They were all shocked. What Lena did seemed more like something Bee would do, not something she would do. Lena knew it was the right thing to do. She loved Kostos and the children, and the children needed a mother. Carmen and Tibby were now on Lena's side with Bridget. They supported Lena and thought what she was doing was commendable. They also thought it was a wonderful love story.   
  
The first letter that Lena got came eight days after her departure.  
  
Dearest Lena,  
  
Its hard to believe that we have parted and I will not see you for five months. Calligenia and Kostos Jr. will change so much in that time, and you will not be there to see them. I miss you already, so do the children and the grandparents. Your Grandmother, my Grandmother and my Bapi. Because our relationship has progressed, and our guardians know we are good friends, I will call you once a month. I can not wait that long to hear your voice, but because the cost is so much, I must.  
  
Kostos Jr. just started crying. I need to go tend to him. I await your reply on pins and needles.  
  
Love,  
  
Kostos.  
  
Kostos,  
  
Remember to tell me whenever they do something cute. Stupid school wont let me study by correspondence in Greece. Stupid parents wont let me quit American school and finish high school in Greece. It thrills me that I'm almost an adult and I can make my own decisions in less than six months. I'm already saving for my summer plane ticket. I applied for part-time work at the store I worked at during the summer. I hope to get enough money to come during spring break too. Tibby, Bee and Carma said they'd help me get the money by pooling our collective funds. I just hope I can do the same for them. I told Effie I wanted to go, and asked her for help. She tried to milk me for details, but I only gave her a little snippet of reality. I told her that I got so close to the kids that I wanted to continue to help you with them and be a part their lives. I hope you don't mind I told Carmen, Bee and Tibby the entire truth. I could never keep information so good to myself, especially from them.  
  
I miss the way you look, I miss the way you tend to the babies, I miss the way you smile, I miss the way you sound, and most of all, I miss the way you taste.   
  
Donations to the Visit Kostos and Babies Fund:  
  
Tibby: $20  
  
Carmen: $15  
  
Bridget: $10  
  
Effie: $10  
  
Piggy Bank: $15  
  
Lena: $15  
  
Couch Cushions: $.25  
  
Total: $85.25  
  
Status: Enough for my ticket to New York and a little bit more. I'll keep saving.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena,   
  
I would love to see you in the spring as well as the summer. Five American dollars is all I can afford to give you right now. With the babies, money is tight. I wish you could be here all the time. I miss you in more ways than I can count. Your Grandmother let me have a break from parenting today. I went swimming in our olive grove. Again, I was delirious with thoughts of you and your beautiful body.  
  
The babies are getting better at sleeping longer times without waking up. I am overjoyed because of it. I get to sleep more during the nights, and maybe after you visit in the spring, I can get back to work full time. Then I can support my family.   
  
I count the days until we see each other again,  
  
Kostos  
  
February 20th  
  
Kostos,   
  
Thank you for your generous gift for my go to see you fund. It looks as if I will be able to go to Greece during spring and summer. I have accumulated another $95 this week. that means I have $180.25. That enough to go this spring, and I still have enough time to accumulate money for summer. I'm glad I have good friends who will lend me such a large sum of money. I don't know what I'd do without them. I've never said that out loud or on paper before. They know I mean it even if I don't say it.   
  
Less than two months until I get to see you again. I'm counting down the days as well. My love to you, all the old people and all the young people  
  
Lena  
  
April rolled around quite quickly. The first of the month, Lena boarded a plane to Greece. She would be there for 8 days and get home in time for school, completely jet-lagged. She didn't care. She needed to see Kostos and the children. She missed helping Kostos with the babies and seeing the cute things they did. She was after all going to be their mother.   
  
Kostos met her at the airport this time, "Your Grandmother took pity on me and switched jobs with me. She is with the babies," he said.  
  
"That was nice," smiled Lena, "Want to go for another one of those walks?" she said with a little glint in her eye.  
  
"That is what I had in mind. I want to speak with you."  
  
"Okay, but lets get out of this annoying airport to somewhere where I can hear myself think," replied Lena with a laugh.  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
When they began to talk outside of the airport, the conversation was light. They talked mostly about what the kids had done. Then Kostos's tone changed, just like it had changed when he had proposed to her.  
  
"Lena," he sighed, "I think we should tell them."  
  
"Tell who what?" she asked stupidly.  
  
"I think we should announce our engagement to our grandparents and tell them the whole truth."  
  
"The whole truth?" she said in an awestruck manner, "You mean like when we got engaged, and the seriousness of our relationship before you learned about your children?"  
  
"Yes, all of it. If we don't, it will come back and bite us in the butt later on. Besides, then we can openly show affection towards each other," he paused and heaved another heavy sigh, "They're our family. My grandparents love you and your Grandmother loves me. Its an obvious choice for us, they know this. I do not think that your Grandmother will be shocked when she hears this."  
  
"You think she knows?" asked Lena in a comical tone.   
  
Kostos chuckled, "Lena, she knows."  
  
"Did she tell you?"   
  
"No!" Kostos chuckled again, "Women have intuition, and hers is quite good. If she knew we'd be right together from the start, she must have picked up our subtle flirting. Maybe she doesn't know that we know that we're flirting, but she has to know we are."  
  
"You think we should tell them?" she repeated hopelessly.  
  
"Yes!" he repeated.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she asked dully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then, we'll announce our love to the world. It won't make any difference in how I feel about you."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"but you're doing the talking," she added with a smug smile.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will tell them."  
  
Lena went to her Grandmother's house and again tried to take a nap. Jet lag was a killer. Lena didn't sleep that much. Just being in the same city as Kostos was intoxicating. When it was still1dark, in the early morning hours, Lena heard somethinghit her window. This was surprising because she hadn't heard that sound in almost a year. She looked out, and smiled at the only person it could have been, Kostos. Lena quickly dressed herself and ran outside.  
  
"Come with me," he said softly.  
  
Lena liked the idea, so she silently followed with a grin on her face. A few minutes later, a drop of common sense came into her brain, "Where are we going?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be getting the few hours of sleep you get?"  
  
"Don't think Lena. I wanted to do this."  
  
Kostos took her to a small deserted park on the outskirts of town. It was perfect, dark and alluring. They kissed and kissedand kissed some more. They kissed eachother from the toes to the knees, and belly button to head.  
  
"Lena," Kostos said as they were walking home as the sun rose, "When you get home, go get birth control. I want to be with you, but I don't want to make the same mistake twice."  
  
  
  
When they got to Kostos's house, Kostos summoned his grandparents and Lena's grandmother ino the living room. They were already up, and unconcerned with where Lena and Kostos were. Apparentally Kostos had told the grandparents that he and Lena were going to take an early morning walk. "There is something we need to tell you," Kostos said in an almost grave tone, "I am in love with Lena and I have been since last summer. Lena knows this. After Mariana died, I went back to the person I truly love, Lena. I proposed to Lena the last time she was in Greece," the Grandparents' jaws dropped as Kostos told them the story of the previous summer.   
  
Everything was silent for a minute after Kostos finished speaking. Lena's grandmother was the first to speak, "I am happy for you!" she smiled and got out of her chair, "I knew you would be a match!" she hugged both Lena and Kostos, "My two favorite young people in the world!"  
  
Kostos's family wasn't quite as supportive, "You asked her to marry you four days after your wife died?" yelled his Bapi  
  
"Kostos, what will the neighbors say?" said his Grandmother with tears welling up, "Where is the gentleman I raised?"  
  
Kostos winced, and then responded, "Don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want a good mother for my children?"  
  
"Why so soon?" asked Kostos's Bapi.  
  
"Because I love her. I never loved Mariana, I just married her to support the children. Lena is good with the children, and she strives to do her best. I'd think that she would be a wonderful mother, and you should embrace her to help with my children. We are planning to get married this summer before Lena goes to college. With her parents' consent of course, she is a minor until September, and we'd have to get married in August. Lena will talk to her school about married dorm rooms, and we will live together at her school."  
  
"There is nothing we can do to stop you from getting married so soon," sighed Kostos's Bapi, "I'm just glad its with such a nice young woman."  
  
"Thank you Sir," smiled Lena, saying the first thing she had said in ten minutes, "May we use the phone to tell my parents?"  
  
"Yes, be my guest Lena," smiled Kostos's Grandmother.  
  
Kostos and Lena went into another room and Lena dialed her number. Effie answered the phone.   
  
"Eff, are our parents home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Which one?"   
  
"Just give me Mom."  
  
"okay."  
  
"Hi sweetie," said her Mom when she got to the phone, "Are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah Mom, tons," she sighed.  
  
"Sweetie, whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong Mom. Everything will be all right if you listen to what Kostos has to say."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I would like to have Lena's hand in marriage, if you will allow, I want to marry her this summer before she goes to college," Kostos said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want Lena to marry me," Kostos responded equally quickly.  
  
"She's so young!" Lena's Mom exclaimed.  
  
"I realize that ma'am," Kostos said, then paused and told the entire reason that he wanted to marry Lena.  
  
"I'll tell you what Kostos, when Lena gets back, we'll talk about it as a family,"  
  
"Don't you think I should be there as well?" he asked, "This goes concern me quite a bit."  
  
"Point taken. We'll send the money for a ticket. I'd like you to be a guest in our home for a week."  
  
"What about my children?"  
  
"Oh," she said pausing, "Yes. If my Mom or your Grandparents can't watch them, or you don't want to leave them, I'm sure we can work something out."  
  
"I'd rather keep the children with me."  
  
"We have frequent flyer miles we can use. I would be glad to have both you and your babies. I'm sure we have some of Effie's baby toys in the basement. I know we have a crib."  
  
"That would be helpful. Please book us with Lena. I'd appreciate it. Or maybe it would be easier for you two to come here for the weekend, and talk it out with us here."  
  
"Yes, that might work. My husband and I can take off work, and Effie is going to a friend's house this weekend."  
  
"It sounds like a plan," said Kostos, "I look forward to seeing you."  
  
"Yes, goodbye."  
  
  
  
Lena jumped up as Kostos hung up, "What'd she say?"  
  
"She says she thinks you're too young, but wants to talk to us both in person. Your Mother and Father will be coming to Greece later in the week, and will stay for the duration of your stay."  
  
"Great, just what I need. Parents coming and taking me home. I don't know how they're going to react!" Lena said dramatically, "Can I make another call?"  
  
"Sure, just make it quick. You know these calls aren't cheap."  
  
Lena called Bridget, "Hey Bee, its Lena. We broke the news to them today. We just couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"You told them?" asked Bee in a shocked tone.  
  
"Yeah. It was very liberating. Most of the adults were less than pleased. My Grandmother was ecstatic, but Kostos's Grandparents took alot of prodding and my parents want to come have a talk with us."  
  
"I'm sure the Parents will understand just like the Grandparents. Just don't loose hope."  
  
"Thanks. I gotta go, I'm talking from Kostos's Grandparents' house, and this call will cost a fortune. Tell Tibs and Carma for me okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. See you when you get back. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
The week went quickly, and soon, Lena's parents had arrived. They were anxious to figure out how to get Lena out of the engagement. But Lena didn't want out, so it was very hard for them. In the end, it didn't really work.Saga of Kostos  
  
Lena hadn't heard from Kostos since they parted in Greece about two months ago. She hadn't bothered to send him a letter either. But now, the pain had gone down, and she found herself wondering more about his welfare and the welfare of his family. She decided to send him a letter.   
  
Kostos,  
  
How are you and your wife? I hope you are both doing well and the baby is happy and healthy. I'm getting back to normal now. Seems as if I'm basically over the shock. Know this, I'm not over you, nor do I think I'll ever be.   
  
Lena  
  
  
  
The letter was short and chummy. She hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. She wasn't obsessing over him at all anymore.   
  
Lena received a reply in twenty days. Which meant Kostos had replied a day or so after he read her letter. Lena didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.  
  
  
  
Lena,  
  
I'm glad you wrote. I decided to wait until you wrote before trying to contact you. Mariana seems to be doing well. The doctors say that she is having twins! I know I'm being a gentleman, but part of me wishes this was America. I could send her money, have visitation, be with you, and be done with it. I know this is what I have to do.   
  
We have finally moved into our own home. I put the address on the envelope. I hope someday that you can come to visit us here as my friend. I want you to know my children and my wife. I'll make sure to send you a picture of them when they are born.   
  
Still loving you,  
  
Kostos.  
  
Lena wrote back immediately. She wanted her emotions to be fresh in her mind as she wrote the letter.  
  
Kostos,  
  
I'm glad everyone is well, and I'm glad I decided to write too. I can't wait for the pictures. I don't think I ever actually said congratulations to you about the children, but now I will. Congratulations. Do you know what gender they'll be? I hope if you have a boy, that he is as handsome as you.   
  
I'm doing well here too. Its my last year of high school, and almost everything is going pretty well. Bee is back to normal, and so am I. Carmen and her mom have stopped bickering, and Tibby is Tibby. Effie says to say hi to you. She got the mail when your letter came, so I had to tell her that I was talking to you again. She says she is proud of me. I'm proud too, you know how much of a mess I was last month. I've progressed so far. Bee, Tibby and Carmen don't know that I'm writing you yet, I really need to tell them. Or should I?   
  
There isn't much more to say, except that I have homework to do. What I wouldn't do to be done with education.  
  
Love,  
  
Lena  
  
Lena,  
  
You should tell your friends, they deserve to know. Especially if they've gotten you through all this with me. In fact, tell them hello from me. I haven't told Mariana yet, and I feel bad about it. She doesn't know about us at all, and I don't plan on telling her about our past. Only our present. I have made a promise to myself to tell her when your next letter comes. She got the mail today, and was suspicious about the hand addressed letter all the way from the United States.  
  
The doctors think the babies will be a boy and a girl. Mariana is hoping that the doctors are right or that the babies are both girls. I hope we have at least one boy, despite the fact that I still do not want to be a father. I have so much more life to live, and I don't want to live it as a father, not yet. As I keep telling myself, I'm being a gentleman. If I didn't do this, everyone I love would shun me. How could I have been so stupid?  
  
Kostos  
  
Lena felt tears welling up in her eyes. He was so unhappy, and he had to put a happy face on for the world. She felt honored that he shared all this juiciness with her, but who else was there to share it to? She decided to get the sisterhood together during the weekend so that she could tell them that they were corresponding.  
  
"Hey Carma?" she said over the phone.  
  
"Hey Lenny!"  
  
"I'm going to have you Tibs and Bee over on Saturday, okay?"  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?" Carmen sensed sadness in her friend's voice.  
  
"I'll tell you all on Saturday. Its not my sadness. I'm sad for another person."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" Carmen asked tenderly.  
  
"Nah," replied Lena, "I'm fine. Just tell the others when you see them."  
  
"Okay," Carmen said in the 'she is a crazed lunatic tone'  
  
"Umm, I gotta go, bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye," replied Carmen sadly.  
  
Lena almost dreaded the slumber party on Saturday, but she promised that herself would tell them.   
  
Carmen was the one who brought it up, "So what were you going to tell us Len?"  
  
"Oh, umm," Lena faltered, "I am," she paused, "I'm writing Kostos again."  
  
"Why?" asked Tibby dimly.  
  
"I wanted to know how he was doing about at the middle of the month, so I wrote him a letter."  
  
"And how is he?" asked Bee.  
  
"Unhappy," Lena summed it up, "He loves me more than her, but he's doing his duty."  
  
"Greeks have so many more morals than Americans do," scoffed Carmen.  
  
Lena ignored the comment and continued, "I think its sweet. Anyway, with me he has an outlet for his emotions that he didn't have before. All the Greeks would have shun him if they knew what he is thinking and how bitter he is."  
  
"That's a good thing?" and Bridget.  
  
"I'm being a friend in a time that he needs one," said Lena firmly.  
  
"I'm not sure if its a good idea," added Tibby.  
  
"I agree with Lena," stated Bridget, "He needs someone that is detached from his society."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Lena.  
  
"I think you're acting like Bee," stated Tibby, "This is something like she would do."  
  
"I take offense to that!" exclaimed Bridget as loud as she could due to the late hour.  
  
"I do too!" added Lena.  
  
"See?" asked Tibby.  
  
Both the girls turned their back at Tibby. Then they heard some snoring. Because it was nearly two a.m., Carmen started to fall asleep.  
  
"Carmen!" yelled Lena irritatedly.  
  
"What?" yawned Carmen, "Can't I just go to sleep?"  
  
"Whatever," sighed Lena as she shut her eyes too. They fell asleep divided about Kostos. No matter what her friends thought, Lena would continue to write Kostos.  
  
Dear Kostos,  
  
If you are reading this, the next letter has come. Have you told your wife that you're corresponding with a friend from the states? If not, do it as soon as you're done reading this letter. I told my friends at a sleep-over Yesterday. Now its your turn.  
  
My friend Bee has a twin brother named Perry. They're really not the best of friends. I hope your kids are better at getting along with eachother than they are. As for your stupidity, it was a stupid move. I won't deny that. Many people in the United States do the same thing, but they don't make the choice that you made. I think its commendable that you're doing this. As for the blackmail of all the people you love shunning you if you didn't do what you're doing, you forgot one person. Me. I wouldn't shun you, but then again, if they were shunning you, you'd probably be running off with me. I hope you are comforted by the fact that I'm here for you. Whenever you feel you can't tell something to the Greeks, you can tell me if you want to.   
  
When are the babies due? I want to make sure I have some sort of present for you when they're due.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Lena.  
  
A letter came just over two weeks later.  
  
Lena,   
  
The babies are due in the end of January. That's very soon, isn't it? I told Mariana about the letters I get every two weeks from you. I also told her how we met. I left out the middle of our history. I hope you told your friends.   
  
I'm sorry for being so sad and bitter in my letters. The truth is I'm scarred of being a father. I am glad I have you to share this with. No one else would listen to me when I was talking about my insecurities. They would tell me that I needed to suck it up and be a man.  
  
Kostos.   
  
Kostos,  
  
I'm happy to hear all your griping. I know you have a lot to deal with right now. I did tell my friends about my writing you. Tibby and Carmen think its bad for my fragile psyche, but Bridget agrees with me. I know Tibs and Carma will come around. I'm glad you told Mariana. I would have left out the parts you left out if I were you too.   
  
I've enclosed some baby clothes and toys for you, Mariana and the babies. In hope you enjoy then.   
  
Much Love,  
  
Lena.  
  
Around mid-January, Lena's Grandmother called her.  
  
"Hello Lena!" she said joyfully.  
  
"Hi Grandma, how are you?"  
  
"I am fine, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Why are you calling?"  
  
"Can't I call my family?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Your voice says there is more," said Lena warily.  
  
"Poor Kostos," she said simply.  
  
"Why 'poor Kostos'?" asked Lena in a scarred tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"His wife died in childbirth. He has two babies to raise on his own."  
  
"When were they born?" she asked.  
  
"Yesterday. Kostos told me to call you and ask if you could come to Greece."  
  
"Why?" asked Lena dumbly, even though she knew why.  
  
"He needs support and friendship. He told me that you two have been writing each other."  
  
"Yes, we have."  
  
"He has sent a ticket through very expensive mail. It should come tomorrow. The flight is the day after tomorrow. He could only afford to send for you, so you will travel alone."  
  
"Okay Grandma, tell him that I'm coming. I just need to get all my homework, tell my friends, and pack. If he needs me, he'll get me."  
  
"Good Lena, I will go now to tell him."  
  
"'bye Grandma," replied Lena.  
  
"Good bye Lena," she said as she hung up.  
  
Lena was in shock, so she hung up the phone and dialed Bee.   
  
"Bee!!!" she yelled.  
  
"What!?!" asked Bridget in a shocked tone.  
  
"I'm going to Greece in two days!"  
  
"Why? Did your Grandma die?" asked Bridget.  
  
"No, but someone else did!" said Lena still yelling.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Grandma called today to tell me that Kostos's wife died in child birth. The doctors say she had a heart abnormality that they didn't detect. Kostos wants me to come and comfort him. He is sending a ticket by express mail, and it should come tomorrow. I leave the day after that. It just gives me enough time to get my homework from my classes and pack."  
  
"Slow down and breath," said Bridget slowly.  
  
"Thanks, that's a little better. I have to call Carma and Tibs now. I'll talk to you when I get back. Or, I'll write if I'm there spending all the days I can be absent per semester in Greece."  
  
"Good luck Lenny. Have a safe flight."  
  
"Bye Bee."  
  
"'Bye Lena."  
  
Lena hung up and called Carmen quite quickly.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow is the last day I'll be going to school for a while," Lena said quickly after Carmen picked up and said hello.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to Greece."  
  
"Why?" asked Carmen.  
  
"My Grandma called today to tell me that Kostos's wife died in child birth. The doctors say she had a heart abnormality that they didn't detect. Kostos wants me to come and comfort him. He is sending a ticket by express mail, and it should come tomorrow. I leave the day after that, very early. It just gives me enough time to get my homework from my classes and pack," spouted Lena.  
  
Carmen was dumb struck, "Wow. He really did need you and your letters."  
  
"I'll write, and then I'll call you when I get back," Lena continued to spout, not even acknowledging Carmen's response, "Have to call Tibby before I go to sleep tonight, so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Len, good... have..." Carmen faltered, "I can't say good luck, because you don't need it, and I can't say have a good time, what should I say?"  
  
"Good bye is enough," sighed Lena, "'bye."  
  
Finally, Lena called Tibby, and said the same things that she had to Bee and Carmen. Then she told her parents. She knew they'd be the hardest, so she spouted all the information.  
  
"I'm going to Greece in day after tomorrow because Grandma called today to tell me that Kostos's wife died in child birth. The doctors say she had a heart abnormality that they didn't detect. Kostos wants me to come and comfort him. I've been writing him since the middle of September. He is sending a ticket by express mail, and it should come tomorrow. I leave the day after that, very early. It just gives me enough time to get my homework from my classes and pack. I've already told Bridget, Carmen and Tibby."  
  
Her parents starred dumbly, "We can't stop you," he mother said, "I'll write a note to school for you."  
  
"A note for what?" asked Effie who had just walked into the kitchen.  
  
Lena spouted the answer once more, and then added, "I'm going to go take a shower then go to sleep. Goodnight."  
  
Lena went into school the next morning very tired. She hadn't slept much that night. She walked like a zombie to the office and handed them her note.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Here is your official note for your teachers. The maximum amount of days you can be gone is fourteen school days," said the secretary quickly.  
  
Lena thanked her and then continued on to class. Before each class she gave the teachers the note. Each of them asked her to come by after school. Lena had expected that to happen, so she took the car this morning despite her disheveled state.  
  
When she got home, she packed a rather large suit case. It had to be large to put all of the textbooks for the classes she had to keep up with in it. 'I wish I had the pants' she thought to herself. Would the sisterhood allow a non-seasonal travel for the pants? She would call them and ask.  
  
She decided it would be more effective to pay the fee for conference calling than to call each of her friends separately.  
  
"Can I have the jeans?" she asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know," replied Carmen in a joking manner, "They are the love pants, you might end up doing it with a twenty year old widower of 4 days."  
  
"They're summer pants," added Tibby, "We all agreed on that."  
  
"But we never thought this was going to happen," stated Carmen.  
  
"Bee are you still there?" asked Lena.  
  
"I think we should make an exception," said Bee.  
  
"I agree," said Carmen instantly.  
  
"Tibby?" asked Lena.  
  
"I know how they helped me with Bailey. You need the pants."  
  
"I'll bring them over after my date tonight," said Carmen.  
  
"Thanks, you guys are the greatest," said Lena in a sentimental fashion.  
  
They said their good-byes, and then hung up. Lena still had a little packing to do, and she couldn't wait for the pants.  
  
When Lena was done packing, but still pants-less, she decided to call her Grandmother to tell her she was ready and would be going on the flight as planned. Maybe she could ask for the number she could reach Kostos at.  
  
"Hello, Grandma."  
  
"Lena! Is everything in order? Your flight leaves in five hours."  
  
"I'm just waiting on a piece of clothing from a friend. It should be here any minute."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Grandma, where can I call Kostos at? Where is he right now?"  
  
"He is with his Grandparents, and they are with us. He is here now."  
  
"May I speak with him?"  
  
"He is standing here asking the same question."  
  
"Good," Lena replied.  
  
"Here he is!" her Grandma said proudly.  
  
"Hello," Kostos said sadly.  
  
"Hey Kostos. I'm sorry to hear about your wife."  
  
"Lena, I'm glad you are coming," he said firmly.  
  
"Thank you Kostos. I'm glad I'm coming too. I want to be there for you," replied Lena.  
  
"Thank you Lena. It means a lot to me that you'll miss school for me."  
  
"School-Smool," joked Lena, "How are the babies?" she asked solemnly.  
  
"They are fine. Your Grandmother is holding one and mine is holding the other."  
  
"What are their names?" she asked tenderly.  
  
"The boy is named after me. Mariana and I discussed this before she died. The girl is named after my Grandmother, Calligenia."  
  
"That's nice," said Lena.   
  
"So you recieved the tickets right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. My flight leaves in just under five hours. I'm leaving for the airport in two hours."  
  
"Good," said Kostos.  
  
"Yes. It'll be the first time I've been on a plane alone," Lena stated as the doorbell rang, "Should go. The pants I asked my friend to let me borrow just got here. Effie is getting the door, but I still should go talk to Carmen."  
  
"All right," he said reluctantly, "I can't wait until you are here."  
  
"Me too Kostos," sighed Lena, "'bye until then."  
  
"Good bye Lena," Kostos said sadly before hanging up.   
  
Lena walked into the living room. Carmen was sitting on the couch waiting for her, "Hey," she said quietly.  
  
"Hi," replied Carmen in an equally soft tone, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I just got off the phone with Kostos. He is staying with his Grandparents. They were at my Grandma's house when I called her."  
  
"Here are the pants," said Carmen handing over a brown paper package.  
  
"Thanks," sighed Lena, "How was your date?"  
  
"Same old thing," replied Carmen, "I have to go. I told my mom I'd be home by ten, and its like ten-thirty."  
  
"Do you want to call her from here?" Lena offered.  
  
"Sure," said Carmen walking to the phone.  
  
After she called her mom, Carmen said, "She said she'd forgive me, and she understood that I needed to help you before you left. She told me that I should start heading home in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay. That's nice."  
  
"She's been nice after I helped her with David last summer. Things are getting serious lately."  
  
"So I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah, have a good time in Greece. I mean as good of a time as you can."  
  
"Thanks," smiled Lena  
  
They walked to the door together, then Lena walked Carmen to her car. After Carmen left, Lena packed the pants and brought her suitcase and carry on downstairs into the living room. She sat down on the couch to try to tack a nap before she left, but wasn't successful. Her parents made her stop trying to nap half an hour before she was leaving for the airport. She yawned as she loaded the car, and then they went to the airport.  
  
After a long flight, Lena landed in Greece. Her Grandma picked her up at the airport and they went to Kostos's Grandparents' house where he was staying. Kostos was very happy to see her.  
  
"Lena!" he exclaimed, "Thank you for coming!"  
  
"Like I said, I couldn't dream of not coming," Lena replied softly.   
  
"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked, "I'd like to get away for a few moments, and talk to you."  
  
"Yes, that sounds fun," smiled Lena.  
  
"Just let me tell my Grandmother," He said walking into the kitchen. Then he turned his attention to his Grandma, "I am going for a walk with Lena. I just put the babies down for a nap, and they shouldn't wake while I'm gone. If either one does, its probably their diaper."  
  
Lena smiled, he fell into the role of Father more smoothly than she thought. They walked out the door, and started walking aimlessly.  
  
"You seem to be a good father," Lena said nicely.  
  
"I learn quickly. I wouldn't be as good if not for my Grandparents and your Grandmother. They are good teachers."  
  
"and humble," Lena added with a smile.  
  
"The truth is Lena, I've been miserable. I know I did not want a wife, but that's not the reason I did not want a wife. I did not want to be a father either. I wasn't ready, and I still do not think I am. I am being punished for my bad choices."  
  
"Yes, people your age shouldn't have children, and it was a terrible tragedy that your wife died. Think of it as a blessing in disguise. I'm here, and I'm here to help. I'll help you with your children as much as I can. I can come back in the summer and help some more."  
  
"You are here. I don't think I could stand being without you in this time of trial. In September, when you turn eighteen, will you marry me? We can be a family."  
  
"In September, when I turn eighteen, I'll be going off to college. I can't stay here until after college. You'd have to come with me. Plus, I'm scarred to get married so early in life. As you said, I have so much more life to live."  
  
"I know first hand that it can be scary. It will be less scary if you help me, and we do this together. As for the college, for you, and your help with parenting, I would be glad to go anywhere with you."  
  
"Even though I really scarred, I'm glad you asked. I'd be happy to marry you. We can't announce our engagement right away. Wouldn't it look bad if you got engaged to me 3 days after your wife died?" said Lena, "Even if you did get engaged to me 3 days after you wife died. I mean we should at least wait until the excitement dies down."  
  
"We know we both kept on loving each other, but it would not be right for the community to know that. I agree that we'll wait until summer. I can work to get you a ring, and you can continue in school. Then, we will find an apartment near your college and live there with the children."  
  
"My Grandmother will be happy. She tried to set us up last summer, and it worked," smiled Lena, "She really likes you."  
  
"She really likes you too," Kostos smiled back.  
  
"She has to like me," said Lena laughing, "I'm her granddaughter."  
  
"Your Grandmother likes you much more than your sister."  
  
"Grandmothers are supposed to like all their grandchildren equally."  
  
"They do, at least to their grandchildren's faces," laughed Kostos, "Lena," he changed his tone to a more serious one, "Will you promise to be faithful to me, even when we are an ocean apart?"  
  
"Yes," smiled Lena with tears in her eyes, "If you are to me."  
  
"I will," smiled Kostos.  
  
They found a secretive place and kissed a passionate kiss. Then they walked back to Kostos's grandparents' house smiling. When the twins awoke from their nap, Lena offered to help Kostos with whatever needed to be helped with. She changed Calligenia and then fed her. Then Lena lulled her to sleep by rocking her and singing. At one point, Kostos looked over to her and saw how well she interacted with Calligenia. He smiled a wide smile. Lena saw him looking over and smiled back. This silent flirtation was how they dealt with the challenges of parenthood. Those smiles were for their secret engagement, and their future together as a family.   
  
Right after Lena and Kostos got engaged, Lena sent the pants home to Carmen with a note attached.  
  
  
  
Carma,   
  
I'm sending the pants to you now because I no longer need them. I have gotten through my first two days here with the pants on. I will tell you, Tibby and Bee all about it when I get back.   
  
Until then,  
  
Lenny.  
  
Lena left all too soon. She went back to the grind of high school, and lived for the letters and occasional phone calls from Kostos telling about the cute things the babies did. Frequently, there was a picture or two of them in the envelope with the letter. Lena put all the pictures she got from Kostos and ones she got when she was in Greece into a secret photo album that no one knew about but Carmen, Tibby, Bridget and herself. Lena told her friends what had happened in Greece the moment she got back. They were all shocked. What Lena did seemed more like something Bee would do, not something she would do. Lena knew it was the right thing to do. She loved Kostos and the children, and the children needed a mother. Carmen and Tibby were now on Lena's side with Bridget. They supported Lena and thought what she was doing was commendable. They also thought it was a wonderful love story.   
  
The first letter that Lena got came eight days after her departure.  
  
Dearest Lena,  
  
Its hard to believe that we have parted and I will not see you for five months. Calligenia and Kostos Jr. will change so much in that time, and you will not be there to see them. I miss you already, so do the children and the grandparents. Your Grandmother, my Grandmother and my Bapi. Because our relationship has progressed, and our guardians know we are good friends, I will call you once a month. I can not wait that long to hear your voice, but because the cost is so much, I must.  
  
Kostos Jr. just started crying. I need to go tend to him. I await your reply on pins and needles.  
  
Love,  
  
Kostos.  
  
Kostos,  
  
Remember to tell me whenever they do something cute. Stupid school wont let me study by correspondence in Greece. Stupid parents wont let me quit American school and finish high school in Greece. It thrills me that I'm almost an adult and I can make my own decisions in less than six months. I'm already saving for my summer plane ticket. I applied for part-time work at the store I worked at during the summer. I hope to get enough money to come during spring break too. Tibby, Bee and Carma said they'd help me get the money by pooling our collective funds. I just hope I can do the same for them. I told Effie I wanted to go, and asked her for help. She tried to milk me for details, but I only gave her a little snippet of reality. I told her that I got so close to the kids that I wanted to continue to help you with them and be a part their lives. I hope you don't mind I told Carmen, Bee and Tibby the entire truth. I could never keep information so good to myself, especially from them.  
  
I miss the way you look, I miss the way you tend to the babies, I miss the way you smile, I miss the way you sound, and most of all, I miss the way you taste.   
  
Donations to the Visit Kostos and Babies Fund:  
  
Tibby: $20  
  
Carmen: $15  
  
Bridget: $10  
  
Effie: $10  
  
Piggy Bank: $15  
  
Lena: $15  
  
Couch Cushions: $.25  
  
Total: $85.25  
  
Status: Enough for my ticket to New York and a little bit more. I'll keep saving.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena,   
  
I would love to see you in the spring as well as the summer. Five American dollars is all I can afford to give you right now. With the babies, money is tight. I wish you could be here all the time. I miss you in more ways than I can count. Your Grandmother let me have a break from parenting today. I went swimming in our olive grove. Again, I was delirious with thoughts of you and your beautiful body.  
  
The babies are getting better at sleeping longer times without waking up. I am overjoyed because of it. I get to sleep more during the nights, and maybe after you visit in the spring, I can get back to work full time. Then I can support my family.   
  
I count the days until we see each other again,  
  
Kostos  
  
February 20th  
  
Kostos,   
  
Thank you for your generous gift for my go to see you fund. It looks as if I will be able to go to Greece during spring and summer. I have accumulated another $95 this week. that means I have $180.25. That enough to go this spring, and I still have enough time to accumulate money for summer. I'm glad I have good friends who will lend me such a large sum of money. I don't know what I'd do without them. I've never said that out loud or on paper before. They know I mean it even if I don't say it.   
  
Less than two months until I get to see you again. I'm counting down the days as well. My love to you, all the old people and all the young people  
  
Lena  
  
April rolled around quite quickly. The first of the month, Lena boarded a plane to Greece. She would be there for 8 days and get home in time for school, completely jet-lagged. She didn't care. She needed to see Kostos and the children. She missed helping Kostos with the babies and seeing the cute things they did. She was after all going to be their mother.   
  
Kostos met her at the airport this time, "Your Grandmother took pity on me and switched jobs with me. She is with the babies," he said.  
  
"That was nice," smiled Lena, "Want to go for another one of those walks?" she said with a little glint in her eye.  
  
"That is what I had in mind. I want to speak with you."  
  
"Okay, but lets get out of this annoying airport to somewhere where I can hear myself think," replied Lena with a laugh.  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
When they began to talk outside of the airport, the conversation was light. They talked mostly about what the kids had done. Then Kostos's tone changed, just like it had changed when he had proposed to her.  
  
"Lena," he sighed, "I think we should tell them."  
  
"Tell who what?" she asked stupidly.  
  
"I think we should announce our engagement to our grandparents and tell them the whole truth."  
  
"The whole truth?" she said in an awestruck manner, "You mean like when we got engaged, and the seriousness of our relationship before you learned about your children?"  
  
"Yes, all of it. If we don't, it will come back and bite us in the butt later on. Besides, then we can openly show affection towards each other," he paused and heaved another heavy sigh, "They're our family. My grandparents love you and your Grandmother loves me. Its an obvious choice for us, they know this. I do not think that your Grandmother will be shocked when she hears this."  
  
"You think she knows?" asked Lena in a comical tone.   
  
Kostos chuckled, "Lena, she knows."  
  
"Did she tell you?"   
  
"No!" Kostos chuckled again, "Women have intuition, and hers is quite good. If she knew we'd be right together from the start, she must have picked up our subtle flirting. Maybe she doesn't know that we know that we're flirting, but she has to know we are."  
  
"You think we should tell them?" she repeated hopelessly.  
  
"Yes!" he repeated.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she asked dully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then, we'll announce our love to the world. It won't make any difference in how I feel about you."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"but you're doing the talking," she added with a smug smile.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will tell them."  
  
Lena went to her Grandmother's house and again tried to take a nap. Jet lag was a killer. Lena didn't sleep that much. Just being in the same city as Kostos was intoxicating. When it was still1dark, in the early morning hours, Lena heard somethinghit her window. This was surprising because she hadn't heard that sound in almost a year. She looked out, and smiled at the only person it could have been, Kostos. Lena quickly dressed herself and ran outside.  
  
"Come with me," he said softly.  
  
Lena liked the idea, so she silently followed with a grin on her face. A few minutes later, a drop of common sense came into her brain, "Where are we going?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be getting the few hours of sleep you get?"  
  
"Don't think Lena. I wanted to do this."  
  
Kostos took her to a small deserted park on the outskirts of town. It was perfect, dark and alluring. They kissed and kissedand kissed some more. They kissed eachother from the toes to the knees, and belly button to head.  
  
"Lena," Kostos said as they were walking home as the sun rose, "When you get home, go get birth control. I want to be with you, but I don't want to make the same mistake twice."  
  
  
  
When they got to Kostos's house, Kostos summoned his grandparents and Lena's grandmother ino the living room. They were already up, and unconcerned with where Lena and Kostos were. Apparentally Kostos had told the grandparents that he and Lena were going to take an early morning walk. "There is something we need to tell you," Kostos said in an almost grave tone, "I am in love with Lena and I have been since last summer. Lena knows this. After Mariana died, I went back to the person I truly love, Lena. I proposed to Lena the last time she was in Greece," the Grandparents' jaws dropped as Kostos told them the story of the previous summer.   
  
Everything was silent for a minute after Kostos finished speaking. Lena's grandmother was the first to speak, "I am happy for you!" she smiled and got out of her chair, "I knew you would be a match!" she hugged both Lena and Kostos, "My two favorite young people in the world!"  
  
Kostos's family wasn't quite as supportive, "You asked her to marry you four days after your wife died?" yelled his Bapi  
  
"Kostos, what will the neighbors say?" said his Grandmother with tears welling up, "Where is the gentleman I raised?"  
  
Kostos winced, and then responded, "Don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want a good mother for my children?"  
  
"Why so soon?" asked Kostos's Bapi.  
  
"Because I love her. I never loved Mariana, I just married her to support the children. Lena is good with the children, and she strives to do her best. I'd think that she would be a wonderful mother, and you should embrace her to help with my children. We are planning to get married this summer before Lena goes to college. With her parents' consent of course, she is a minor until September, and we'd have to get married in August. Lena will talk to her school about married dorm rooms, and we will live together at her school."  
  
"There is nothing we can do to stop you from getting married so soon," sighed Kostos's Bapi, "I'm just glad its with such a nice young woman."  
  
"Thank you Sir," smiled Lena, saying the first thing she had said in ten minutes, "May we use the phone to tell my parents?"  
  
"Yes, be my guest Lena," smiled Kostos's Grandmother.  
  
Kostos and Lena went into another room and Lena dialed her number. Effie answered the phone.   
  
"Eff, are our parents home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Which one?"   
  
"Just give me Mom."  
  
"okay."  
  
"Hi sweetie," said her Mom when she got to the phone, "Are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah Mom, tons," she sighed.  
  
"Sweetie, whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong Mom. Everything will be all right if you listen to what Kostos has to say."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I would like to have Lena's hand in marriage, if you will allow, I want to marry her this summer before she goes to college," Kostos said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want Lena to marry me," Kostos responded equally quickly.  
  
"She's so young!" Lena's Mom exclaimed.  
  
"I realize that ma'am," Kostos said, then paused and told the entire reason that he wanted to marry Lena.  
  
"I'll tell you what Kostos, when Lena gets back, we'll talk about it as a family,"  
  
"Don't you think I should be there as well?" he asked, "This goes concern me quite a bit."  
  
"Point taken. We'll send the money for a ticket. I'd like you to be a guest in our home for a week."  
  
"What about my children?"  
  
"Oh," she said pausing, "Yes. If my Mom or your Grandparents can't watch them, or you don't want to leave them, I'm sure we can work something out."  
  
"I'd rather keep the children with me."  
  
"We have frequent flyer miles we can use. I would be glad to have both you and your babies. I'm sure we have some of Effie's baby toys in the basement. I know we have a crib."  
  
"That would be helpful. Please book us with Lena. I'd appreciate it. Or maybe it would be easier for you two to come here for the weekend, and talk it out with us here."  
  
"Yes, that might work. My husband and I can take off work, and Effie is going to a friend's house this weekend."  
  
"It sounds like a plan," said Kostos, "I look forward to seeing you."  
  
"Yes, goodbye."  
  
  
  
Lena jumped up as Kostos hung up, "What'd she say?"  
  
"She says she thinks you're too young, but wants to talk to us both in person. Your Mother and Father will be coming to Greece later in the week, and will stay for the duration of your stay."  
  
"Great, just what I need. Parents coming and taking me home. I don't know how they're going to react!" Lena said dramatically, "Can I make another call?"  
  
"Sure, just make it quick. You know these calls aren't cheap."  
  
Lena called Bridget, "Hey Bee, its Lena. We broke the news to them today. We just couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"You told them?" asked Bee in a shocked tone.  
  
"Yeah. It was very liberating. Most of the adults were less than pleased. My Grandmother was ecstatic, but Kostos's Grandparents took alot of prodding and my parents want to come have a talk with us."  
  
"I'm sure the Parents will understand just like the Grandparents. Just don't loose hope."  
  
"Thanks. I gotta go, I'm talking from Kostos's Grandparents' house, and this call will cost a fortune. Tell Tibs and Carma for me okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. See you when you get back. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
The week went quickly, and soon, Lena's parents had arrived. They were anxious to figure out how to get Lena out of the engagement. But Lena didn't want out, so it was very hard for them. In the end, it didn't really work. 


	2. Happy Ending

The pair was married the day after the sisterhood's birthday party for eachother and the day before college started. The ceremony was small and intimate. The grandparents came from Greece, and Lena's immediate family attended as well. The only other guests included Carmen, Bridget, Tibby and a friend of Kostos's (his best man). They got married at the city hall in a small room with a justice of the peace. Lena and Kostos each had a baby in their arm. Lena had Callgenia, and Kostos Jr. was with his father. The reception was in the backyard of Tibby's house. The Grandparents stayed another night and took care of the children while Kostos and Lena had their one night honeymoon. Then they took off for college.  
  
Being a fulltime mom and a fulltime student was much harder than Lena had imagined. Kostos got a night job at a factory to get some income. Lena was taking classes almost all day. They only saw eachother for any length of time on Sundays. Lena was always catching up on homework and sleep. Kostos was sleeping most of the time as well. She knew that this tough period in her life would pass and she would be rewarded for her near saintlyness. She didn't know when.  
  
Frequently, Kostos would bring little surprises to Lena. He knew that she was sacrificing a lot for him. Lena always graciously accepted the gift and told him that he shouldn't be spending the money he earned on her; that he needed to spend his money on the children. She secretly enjoyed that Kostos was still romantic after their marriage despite all the other distractions.   
  
After college was over, Lena took a job as a graphic artist and they bought a small house near her childhood home. Things were falling into place. The twins were old enough to go into kindergarten. Kostos was able to get a regular job as an insurance broker. They both got off at five, so the twins went to visit their step-grandparents everyday after school.  
  
Things were looking fine for Lena. She might have done the things she wanted to do in her life earlier than she expected, and her kids would be 18 when she was 35, but everything would work out. She could do the frivolous things she wanted to do after her kids were grown.   
  
Six years after their marriage, Lena gave birth to a beautful baby girl. The sisterhood was all there to witness it. Little Cartibee was a wonderful blessing to make Lena's world complete. 


End file.
